Fall for You
by strangerthingshavehappened
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have been having problems. Neither of them know why. Can they fall for each other again? Songfic-Fall for You Secondhand Serenade.


**Songfic time guys! Yay!**

**I don't own the song, nor do I own PJO…**

**Also, I haven't read The Mark of Athena, so if this is sort of out of place or whatever, it's just because I'm basing it on the original series.**

**Thanks, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breathBecause tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, but hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind!_

_ Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the nightT_

_hat I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

* * *

"Just get OUT, Percy!" Annabeth shoved him out of the Athena cabin, causing him to stumble back and fall on his bum. The door slammed and Percy staggered to his feet, wandering around camp.

_Where did things go wrong? _he wondered. Things had never been like this, at least, not at first. They never used to fight every day. Percy sighed. He really did love Annabeth, but he couldn't help but fight with her. Both were so stubborn…Percy kicked a rock.

What could he do to make things better? He thought about how guys in movies would serenade the girl. He shook the thought out of his head. He sounded like harpy's screech when he sang.

But what? What was worthy of Annabeth? What was good enough for her? He smiled as he walked up to the Demeter cabin. He had the _perfect _idea.

* * *

Annabeth sat on the floor of the Athena cabin, her head in her hands. She loved him so much…and now it seemed as if all they did was fight. She could barely remember the days when they weren't fighting. It seemed like they had been so long ago…

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She wiped the tears from her eyes and opened the door. There stood Percy, a bouquet of white roses in his arms.

"I'm an idiot." he said, handing her the bouquet of flowers. She took them in her arms gently, not minding if the thorns jabbed into her arms. She shook her head, wiping away more tears.

"I'm the idiot." She set the flowers on her bed and wrapped her arms around Percy. "It's just…I don't know. It seems like neither of us are trying hard enough, you know?" She broke away from the hug. "And I am trying, Percy…" She trailed off, leaving the unspoken question hanging in the air.

_But are you?_

Percy cupped Annabeth's face in his hands, making her look at him. "You have no idea how sad it makes me to see you cry." he said. More tears trailed down her face; Percy wiped them away with his thumbs. "Annabeth, I really am trying." He took a deep breath. "I love you, Annabeth Chase. I love you more than words can express. And if you don't love me, that's fine-just don't walk out of my life. Because I don't think I could ever find someone like you. I don't…I don't think I could survive without you. I've fallen for you, and I don't think I'll ever stop falling."

Annabeth couldn't control herself. She let the tears escape as she wrapped her arms around Percy's neck. "Gosh, Seaweed Brain, you sure know how to make a girl love you more." Percy smiled as he kissed her cheek.

The two never wandered far from each other the rest of the day. They never wandered far from each other for the rest of their lives, actually. They led a perfectly happy life together. And all because they had fallen for each other.

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find._

_You're impossible to find._

* * *

**Short and fluffy! Ah, I love fluff.**

**Sorry if Percy is a bit OOC here…I haven't read the books in a while and I refuse to go to the Wiki page because of spoilers. But I think it fit's the story. **

**I hope you all liked it! Remember to review!**


End file.
